El secuestro
by pandorayoukai
Summary: tomoyo ha sido secuestrada por una banda de peligrosos tratantes de blancas eriol le ayudara a escapar
1. Chapter 1

**EL SECUESTRO**

**Escrita por: Pandora youkai **

Esta historia a mas de alguno le parecerá cruel pero solo la escribí después, de haber leído las historia que Amelia Salazar escribió y a decir verdad me encantaron en especial el hecho de que Tomoyo y Eriol fuesen novios creo que los dos hacen mejor pareja que la que yo me imaginaba, ya que al ver uno de los capítulos de la serie, específicamente el día en que Sakura va a la mercería a comprar el oso de felpa para Yukito, Tomoyo le dice a Sakura que ella será feliz siempre y cuando su ser amado lo sea y que prefiere verlo feliz con otra a verlo infeliz a su lado, no se pero a mi se me imagino que hablaba de Syaoran y pude confirmarlo en una pagina web de origen alemán; Tomoyo Daidoji estaba enamorada de Li Syaoran, pero creo que eso jamás lo dieron a recalcar en la serie, además, se me hace muy raro que le ayudara tanto a Li con la declaración para Sakura. Pero bueno la serie termino bien y es lo que importa

otra cosa me disculpo por todo este tiempo ausente pero apenas hace dos meses nacio mi pequeña Alexandra asi que los amigos que tengo en este sitio espero que me disculpen poco a poco me volvere a poner al dia

Capitulo 1: la angustia

La historia comienza con el paisaje del parque pingüino, ahí Eriol y Tomoyo disfrutaban de un delicioso helado en una de las butacas del parque Tomoyo sé sentía feliz de compartir momentos a solas con su querido Eriol aunque Eriol parecía un poco ansioso, pero no le dijo nada a Tomoyo.

Pasaron todo el día, juntos pero al irse a sus casas Eriol noto que un automóvil los seguía de cerca pero al ir con Tomoyo, mejor prefirió no decir nada, se despidió dulcemente de ella dejándola en la puerta de su casa, la cual le dio un apasionado beso esos de los que dejaban a Eriol viendo lucitas de colores por un buen rato, hasta que la dulce voz de la joven le decía hasta mañana mi amor siii... hasta mañana le contestaba el aturdido Eriol; habiéndose despedido de la hermosa Tomoyo se dirigía a su casa con una enorme sonrisa la cual llevaba de oreja a oreja, pero de pronto algo lo desconcentro; ya que estacionado fuera del anden que conducía a casa de Tomoyo se encontraba el mismo automóvil que había visto que los seguía en el parque, quiso acercarse para ver a los ocupantes pero al hacerlo el automóvil arranco rápidamente lo que a Eriol le dio una terrible sensación, al llegar a su casa Nakuru y Spi, lo reciben pero al ver la cara de Eriol llena de preocupación le dicen

¿Te sucede algo malo Eriol? Reñiste con Tomoyo le dice Nakuru, al ver su rostro

no claro que no, es solo que hoy note algo muy extraño le comenta Eriol a su guardiana al verla preocupada por él

¿qué fue lo que noto Eriol le dijo Spi

bueno esta tarde cuando me encontraba con ella, un automóvil muy sospechoso nos seguía lentamente y muy de lejos, y después al dejar a Tomoyo en su casa y dirigirme a casa vi el mismo auto estacionado fuera del anden de casa de ella y, lo más extraño es que al acercarme inmediatamente se marcho y eso me hizo tener un mal presentimiento dijo, Eriol en tono sumamente serio

Temes que algo malo pueda pasarle a la señorita Daidoji dijo igualmente preocupado Spi.

espero que no, pero por las dudas mañana iré por ella, para ir juntos a la preparatoria finalizo Eriol y mientras lo decía caminaba para dirigirse a su habitación

Buenas noches­ se decían uno al otro.

En la mañana siguiente como lo había dicho, Eriol se levanto 10 minutos antes para ir por Tomoyo; pero lo que Eriol no recordaba era que a Tomoyo le tocaba el aseo del salón y que por esa razón saldría mucho mas temprano; Mientras, Tomoyo quien se iba a la preparatoria caminando como lo había hecho siempre no había notado la presencia de dos hombres que la seguían muy de cerca, pero al sentirse perseguida la joven, comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta que vio que efectivamente la seguían a ella, se dio a la huida pero para mala suerte de ella; Había caído en una trampa ya que más adelante le esperaba un sujeto de apariencia corpulenta y una enorme cicatriz que cortaba su cara de oreja a oreja, esta persona sujeto a Tomoyo de su hermosa cabellera y tomándola luego por la cintura la introdujo en un automóvil de extraña apariencia; Para suerte de Tomoyo en ese momento iba pasando su amiga Naoko quien al ver lo sucedido saco rápidamente su libreta de apuntes y anoto la matricula del auto y más veloz que una llamarada corrió a un teléfono para llamar a la policía; en ese momento Eriol sintió su corazón apesadumbrado y con una terrible ansiedad así que se apresuro a llegar a casa de Tomoyo, al llegar ahí Sakura lo recibía con una sonrisa ya que ninguno de ellos sabia lo que había pasado pero, Sakura noto la ansiedad en su amigo y le pregunta lo que le sucede.

Buenos días Eriol, ¿dime por que vienes tan agitado? pregunta Sakura

Dime Sakura ¿Tomoyo esta en casa? Le dice Eriol tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido

No, le contesta hace como 20 minutos que ella salió a la preparatoria ¿sucede algo Eriol?

El joven al escuchar estas palabras sale corriendo con dirección a la preparatoria pues esta seguro que algo grave le ha pasado a Tomoyo

(Algunos se preguntaran ¿por qué si Eriol sabe magia no ha podido saber precisamente lo que a Tomoyo iba a sucederle? La razón es por que a pesar de ser Eriol la reencarnación de Leade Clow, Tomoyo no posee poderes mágicos pero el amor que Eriol siente por ella funciona mas o menos como una alarma.)

Sakura quien no entiende sale tras Eriol para saber que ha ocurrido antes de llegar a la preparatoria Eriol mira a Naoko con un oficial de la policía, al ver esto el pobre Eriol siente su corazón que late aun más rápido; cuando Naoko nota la presencia de Eriol se acerca a él y le dice

Eriol que bueno que esté aquí dice la joven con las manos temblorosas

¿que paso Naoko, dime le ocurrió algo a Tomoyo le dijo el pobre Eriol con la angustia más notada en sus ojos

bueno lo que ocurrió es que Tomoyo venia caminando por este lugar cuando de repente y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo dos hombres mas corrieron tras ella, hubiera escapado pero más adelante se encontró a otro quien, la sujeto por el cabello y luego la introdujo a un automóvil y aunque yo comencé a correr pero no pude evitar que se la llevaran, pero copie el numero de la placa del automóvil y llame a la policía comento Naoko a Eriol quien la miro y le respondió

muchas gracias Naoko yo sé que trataste de ayudar a Tomoyo pero ahora debo hacerme cargo de esto estaba diciendo esto cuando volteo hacia atrás y se encontró con el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Sakura

¿Desde cuando estas aquí Sakura? pregunto Eriol al ver el rostro angustiado de la joven Sakura

Por favor Eriol dime que no es verdad, Tomoyo se encuentra bien, ¿verdad que sí? Le dice la joven Sakura aterrada de pensar que algo muy malo le ocurriese a su hermana inmediatamente se acerca donde Eriol y toma la mano de su cuñado para que no le mienta

Sakura será mejor que vallas a casa y les avises, diles que no se muevan dé ahí que yo por mi parte buscare a Tomoyo dice Eriol con gran seriedad

Esta bien, tratare de ser útil y cuando llegue a casa usare a, VER Y ESCUCHAR para encontrarle dijo la joven Sakura.

Mientras Tomoyo estaba asustada ella iba en ese automóvil con 4 sujetos; los primeros 3 fueron los que la persiguieron y capturaron el cuarto era un jovencito de cabellera roja y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, era un joven muy apuesto su rostro era el de un chico muy gentil, este joven estaba sentado junto a Tomoyo en el asiento trasero, él se encontraba embelesado de la delicada belleza de Tomoyo; ya que Tomoyo había hecho muchos cambios a su apariencia, desde que su madre se había casado con Fujitaka; ella se había dedicado mas en cambiar su apariencia, lo primero que hizo fue cortarse el cabello lo había dejado hasta los hombros y lo había dejado lacio por completo eso sumado al cuerpo esbelto y la blanca piel de Tomoyo le habían convertido en una hermosa flor, el chico que se encontraba a su lado se llamaba Suiichi Minamino, por la apariencia que tenia se podía decir que provenía de una familia adinerada; Tomoyo se sentía muy incomoda por la manera en que el joven le miraba así que se armo de valor y le dijo lo siguiente.

Dime ¿por qué razón me han traído a la fuerza? ¿Necesito que me digas la razón de este ultraje? le dijo al joven que con afán le miraba y obtuvo su respuesta

Tomoyo, si estas aquí, es por la simple razón de que...

CONTINUARA...

...NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...

LAMENTO DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE LLENEN ANTES DEL PLATILLO FUERTE VERAN QUE NO DECEPCIONARE A NINGÚNO, PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE PREGUNTEN POR Syaoran NO SE PREOCUPEN SÉ REUNIRA CON NOSOTROS MUY PRONTO, TALVEZ ALGUNO SE HA DE HABER PREGUNTADO QUIEN ES SUIICHI Minamino, PUES PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LO CONOZCAN ES EL PERSONAJE DE OTRA SERIE JAPONESA LLAMADA YUYUHAKUSHO Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE LO CONOCEN DEJENME ADELANTARLES UNA SORPRESA HABRAN MAS PERSONAJES DENTRO DE POCO. OTRA COSA; ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAN SUS OPINIONES EN MI CORREO cosa es buena ya que lo que no te mata te fortalece

(Se me olvidaba darles un dato súper importante: esta historia se me ocurrió después de haber leído las maravillosas cosas que escribió Amelia Salazar así que me he guiado desde la unión de los poderes, así que Tomoyo y Eriol tendrían como 14 años, pero mi historia se basa en unos 3 años mas así que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo tienen 17 años pero eso se los digo por algunas escenas que pondré aquí así que espero que no lo vallan a tomar a mal)


	2. Chapter 2

_**EL SECUESTRO **_

_**BY. PANDORAYOUKAI **_

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

_**UN CUARTO A OBSCURAS **_

_Mientras el coche seguía su camino la joven que yacía vendada en el asiento trasero escuchaba las voces que a su alrededor conspiraban, era una de esas conversaciones malsana que solo el tipo de gente que planea un secuestro tiene._

_-y dime ¿ya esta lista la llamada a los daidoji?_

_-Ya casi. Oye suiichi ¿explícame por que hacemos esto?_

_-Es fácil. Necesitamos el dinero y ellos no lo sentirán tanto es como quitarse un cabello._

_Tomoyo los escuchaba llevaba ya casi una hora tratando de ahogar su llanto lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Eriol "que estarás haciendo ahora" "te habrás dado cuenta ya" esos eran sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento sintió como una mano subía por su muslo levantando su falda, ella comenzó a forcejear con aquel que trataba de sobrepasarse con ella hasta que se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban amordazados pero eso no impidió que emitiera sonidos, en el auto habían 3 hombres y una mujer de edad bastante avanzada la cual llevaba un bastón al ver esta lo que ocurría en el asiento trasero le soltó un garrotazo al hombre tras ella _

_-¡déjala en paz! Len, mientras esta jovencita este con nosotros su integridad será respetada me entiendes _

_-¡auchhh! Si abuela ya entendí _

_-Suiichi ve atrás no confió en tu hermano _

_- esta bien._

_Asi el joven de rojizo cabello se sento en la parte trasera del automovil junto a la chica que hace unos cuantos minutos estuvo en peligro. _

_El camino continuo sin mas inconvenientes, llegaron pronto a su destino tomoyo lo supo ya que el automovil se detuvo y le hicieron salir el joven que iba con ella en el asiento le llevo del brazo y luego lo que supo despues es que sus manos fueron soltadas, al quitarse las vendas observo que se encontraba en un sucio cuartucho que olia a humedo y estaba semi oscuro el sitio le hacia sentirse como en una pesadilla y lo unico que deseaba era que eriol llegara a sacarla de ella._

_Mientras en una estacion de servicio el joven hiragizawa interrogaba al dependiente de aquella tienda de conveniencia_

_por favor digame si esta joven ha pasado por este lugar_

_¡mmm...! pues no te sabria decir ... aunque hace un par de horas un auto paso a llenar el tanque en el se encontraba una chica pero como estaba ocupado no te sabria decir si era ella _

_¿podria decirme en que direccion se fue?_

_Iba con direccion a Izumo pero como te dije eso fue hace un par de horas no creo que lo encuentres._

_Eriol salio del establecimiento despues de agradecerle la informacion al joven dependiente al salir de alli invoco los poderes de su baculo magico llamando al rubimoon y spinelsun _

_rubimoon por favor quiero que vallas a casa de syaoran y lo lleves a izumo_

_si eriol _

_y tu spinelsun llevame a izumo, _

_si amo eriol_

_Asi eriol se monto en su fiel guardian y volo hacia izumo... _

_Mientras la joven tomoyo yacia en aquel cuartucho esperando la decision de aquellos bandalos los habia escuchado decir que la llevarian a ella a otro sitio para mas precaucion pero primero deberian decidir quien la llevaria a ese sitio para poderlo decidir la anciana coloco el nombre de los 3 en un sombrero para descartar los primeros 2 y dejar al ultimo como el guardian de la joven daidoji los nombres de len y suiichi estaban dentro pero el mayor de los hermanos decidio no participar su nombre era seijuro, este personaje era de personalidad mas dulce que sus hermanos y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en lo que su familia hacia no podia negarles su ayuda aunque lo hacia mas para salvaguardar la vida de la jovencita tomoyo._

_La anciana tomo el primer papel y el nombre de len salio primero asi que por descarte el que quedaba era suiichi. El corazon de tomoyo comenzo a latir lentamente y cuando la puerta se abrio una voz hizo que la sangre de la chica se congelara _

_levantate nos vamos_

_¿donde vamos?_

_Para que quieres saber _

_no me lastimaras ¿verdad?_

_Todo depende de ti portate bien y prometo no lastimarte _

_esta bien._

_Tomoyo salio de la habitacion nuevamente vendada la unica diferencia era que sus manos no estaban atada. _

_El viaje de la joven daidoji continuaba mientras que eriol estaba por llegar._

_Continuara_

_**(NA)**_

_**lamento la tardanza pero tengo un pequeño problema con el office de mi pc desde hace 2 semanas he intentado subir este capitulo y otro que era como una presentacion de los personajes pero no pude subirlos. Quiero mandar un caluroso saludo a starhunter te agradesco el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer este fic, otra de las razones por las cuales me he tardado en subir estos capitulos es que ahora con mi bebe me es casi imposible acercarme a la pc. Pero prometo tratar de subirlos mas rapido **_

_**se despide su amiga pandora youkai.**_


End file.
